One in a Million
by Maria Richards
Summary: Two very lucky girls meet some very unique people. Bella, the Cullens, and maybe some werewolves! What will happen when their lives mix? Rated T, for now.
1. Introductions

_Marshi's & Kelsey's A/N: This chapter is written by Kelsey. Check out her other stories (Kelser)  
Marshi is currently thinking about writing her own fanfiction, but is to paranoid. First Marshi would have to finish writing the whole thing than upload it all, with more editing._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer herself, why would I be on this fanfiction website?_

**Chapter One: Introductions**

**Samantha's POV**

"OH.MY.GOD! Sam I totally have the best idea ever. You will totally forget Ryan broke up with you! Let's go shopping! Okay? I promise it will be the best time of your life; we can totally, like, buy a whole new wardrobe and a whole ton of make-up and make-over stuff! And make you so utterly beautiful so he can see what he lost," Kelsey said, talking too fast for a normal person to hear.

But I heard it because Kelsey and I had been best friends for seven years now. I was used to Kelsey's fast talking when she got excited or mad, or bored, or was just fooling around. It was just like Kelsey to talk faster and higher pitched when she was explaining something exciting. I didn't think she even breathed when she was like that.

Did I also mention her tendency to say "like" and "totally" so much it sometimes ticked me off?

I looked across the lunch room to see the new 'pet' sitting on Ryan's lap. She was so fake, actually fake! Her breasts weren't even real! She was only 13 and she'd had breast implants! Like, come on! Whore alert. Ugh. I looked away quick before Ryan could see me staring at him. I picked up my apple and took a bite. "Umm… Yeah, actually that sounds really fun. I've got to get out of this state. Maybe we will find some new games." This excited me because I loved shopping. For basically anything; food, clothing, games, etc.

**Kelsey's POV**

She'd always been boy crazy, always getting her heart broken. She kept all her feelings to herself, only sometimes sharing them with me. She waited for it to play-out or for someone to set her up. Oh, I could have kicked Ryan's… arrag! "Yeah we should head out after school. I'll just phone my dad and tell him were I'm goin' Cuz were going shoppin'!!" I said 'going shopping' a bit louder and in a blonde tone.

We laughed at my blondeness. We were all blondes deep down, I thought, anyways. I had dark brown hair, with naturally blonde highlights that came out in the sun. Maybe that was why I sounded blonde sometimes. Who knows? It made me, me, though!

Any guy that would dump that girl was stupid. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Rosalie Hale, who thought she was oh-so-much better than everybody else. I scowled at her over at the next table. I wouldn't be surprised if she were fake. That Edward Cullen looked at me and started laughing. Weird.

"Can I borrow your phone to tell my mom I won't be home ether, mine is out of service here." Samantha broke me from staring Rosalie down. "Um yeah, we have to go to my locker to get it though"

I grabbed my tray and dumped my half eaten food in the trash. Sam did the same, but she had only taken one bite from her apple. This was horrible … Here we go again, I thought to myself.

She wasn't even eating as much! Usually she would eat two platters of served food, when it was good. When it was something horrible –to everyone else- she just took one plate. When it was something truly horrible she would get something from the deli. When she was depressed she barely ate anything.

I looked back to lock eyes with Ryan before we left and I gave him the finger and walked out.

Samantha saw me and giggled. "Nice, I love you, you know that?"

"Ha-ha. You only love me because I make your exs' lives hell! And I'm taking you shopping at the mall" I winked at Sam and nudged her with my shoulder.

---

"Hey buddies!" I heard Justin yell half-way down the hall. I smiled and waved at him. "So what's up with you ladies? I haven't seen you around much."

"It helps when you actually go to school, you know?" I smiled as I went in for a hug.

"Well, I'm here now ladies, aren't I?" Justin said as he grabbed a hug from Sam and noticed that she was sad.

"Did the asshole break up with you?" he asked as he hugged her tighter.

"Why do you always think they break up with me? I could have broken up with him!" Samantha pushed away from him, giving him a nasty glare a mother would give there child if they were saying something they shouldn't. You know that glare that says 'I'll kill you if you keep going'.

"Well, did you?" he asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"No," she murmured.

"Want me and Cody to go after him? We always have a baseball bat in my 'sac'" he said as he was grabbing his bag off his shoulder. I started laughing. That was Justin for you; he might not be the best role model but he was the best big brother someone could ask for. He loved us as his sisters and would protect us anyway he could.

"No, that's okay, Justin. Put it away. Don't want to get in trouble first day back off the suspension, do we?" Samantha said now smiling at Justin's thoughts of beating Ryan to a pulp.

"JUSTIN!" Cody yelled as he rounded the corner.

"CODY" Justin yelled back. They ran to each other in slow motion like those old movies, where lovers meet back up and run to each others arms. Cody jumped up into Justin's arms and wrapped his legs around him hugging him.

"Oh, Cody. I've missed you!" Justin said taking him in his arms.

"Ha-ha. Oh, let go of me, you weirdo!" Cody jumped down and slapped his back.

I looked away pretending I didn't know them. They were weird. They weren't gay. They just knew it bugged me because everyone stared at us when they did that.

Cody then ran up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and spun me around. "Oh, you know I only have eyes for girls, you turd!"

"Did you call me a _turd_! You … you butt plug!" I said back, laughing so hard I had tears running down my face but no noise came out of my nose except for when I tried to breath.

"What did you just call me? Did you just call me a gay sex toy? Oh, you're asking for it! Justin, where's that bat?!" I was still laughing, with Samantha joining in.

"It's, right here, Cody." Justin took his bag off his back and handed it to Cody. "I'll hold them and you beat 'em, okay!" Justin said as he ran over and grabbed hold of both of us. We were laughing and squirming in his arms. Cody then came towards Samantha and grabbed her out of Justin's arms and started tickling her. Justin then started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I was now on the ground with him on top of me riding me while tickling me.

"Stop…Justin…jus…tin…the groun…d …is…dir…ty…"I said between bursts of laughing.

"What was that, Kelsey? I can't hear you. You keep laughing, stop laughing." He then, with one hand, grabbed my wrist and started making me hit myself lightly, while tickling me with his other hand.

"Oh, Kelsey! Don't hit yourself that's not nice!" Justin said, while making me hit my self lightly.

"JUSTIN!! Stop ha ha-ha! No-no! Stop ha-ha"

"Ok no-no Cody. No don't. Ha-ha-ha, CODY!" Samantha yelled rolling onto her stomach. Suddenly the weight above was gone. I opened my eyes to see Justin gone. I looked around to see Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen holding Justin and Cody against the lockers.

"What are you doing?" Edward roared. I jumped up and grabbed Edward's arm to get him to let go of Justin, but I pulled away from the coldness. "Put him down!" I screamed. His whole family was now around us, staring.

"No, they were just attacking you!" Emmett yelled.

"No, they weren't! We were playing around! Put him down before I get the principal!" I ordered.

They put Justin and Cody down.

"Gosh dude, that was rude! You ruined our fun!"

"You call that fun? Sitting on top of a girl and beating her!" Edward hissed at Justin.

"…we were _tickling_ them…" Justin said, lifting his eyebrows up

"You were making her hit herself! I saw you!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah…I do that all the time. It's not like I hurt her doing it. Right?" Justin looked over at me.

"Um, no. I would tell you if you hurt me or I'd hurt you back!" I said, pushing him lightly while winking at him.

"Oh, are you asking for more, Richards??" he said shoving me back lightly.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" I shoved him back harder into Edward who had a screwed up look on his face.

"Um, Okay… right, you guys are weird." Edward said while walking away with his family. Us? Weird? Pffft.

Samantha's POV

"Did he just call us weird?" I asked, staring at their backs as they walked away. I was fine with friends calling me weird. I would just respond with a 'WEIRDNESS PRIDE!' or similar but not some stranger that I didn't know.

"Did you just call me weird?!" I yelled down the hall. They just kept walking. "OH.NO.YOU.DID.NOT!" I yelled holding up my hand with as much attitude as I could. "BITCHES!" I yelled down the hall. They turned around this time.

"Wanna go?!" Emmett yelled back with the same attitude in a girly voice.

"Yeah!" I yelled back, holding my arms up in a Y shape. He then started running towards me. Faster than any human I've ever seen. I gulped. I was only kidding. Oh god! He then grabbed me into his arms and dived onto the lounge couch in the hallway nook. He was over top of me and grinned down at me before he started tickling me like crazy. I laughed and squirmed like crazy. I couldn't even breath I was laughing so hard. I let out a snort and he stopped and looked at me and burst out laughing as did everyone else around, except Rosalie, who did not look impressed at all.

"Eh-hem Mr. Cullen, what are you doing to Ms. Marias?" Mr. Wells asked. Emmett got off of me and helped me up.

"I was just playing with her. Sorry, sir. It won't happen again on school property."

"It better not, Mr. Cullen. Next time, you will get detention." He said as he walked away.

Rosalie then grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him away, looking very pissed off.

Justin, Cody and Kelsey just stared at me like I was crazy. "What? I didn't expect him to actually do anything."

"And _we're_ the weird ones." Kelsey commented

---

The rest of the day went by quickly. Gym was uneventful. We played badminton and Kelsey was my partner, of course, even though I was younger than her. We kicked Justin and Cody's butts multiple times. In English, we did group discussions of the book that we were reading. My group just happened to be Justin, Cody, Kelsey and –insert groan- Ryan."

"So lunch was weird, eh? Sam, those Cullen's make me uncomfortable," Cody said.

"Yeah I know, eh?" I replied.

"Yepp…so what have you and Kelsey got planned after school?" Cody asked.

"We are only going to the new Seattle mall to do a complete make over! Fun fun."

"That's dope. Me and Justin are going to meet up with one of our buddies to get some 'supplies'." I shook my head.

"When are you guys going to grow up and quit smoking that stuff? It's nasty."

"So who actually read the book?" Kelsey asked, holding up her battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Um, I did, kind of." Ryan said.

"Kind of? Oh, you can't be serious," Kelsey replied back at him, looking at him like he was stupid. "You either read it or you didn't."

"Whatever," Ryan replied, picking up his iPod headphones and putting them into his ears.

"Loser," Kelsey said loud enough for him to hear before he played his music.

The bell finally rang and we rushed out of the class to the car, which was beside the Cullen car. Emmett winked at me as I climbed into my car. I smiled back at him to be nice. He did kind of creep me out. As soon as my door was shut, Kelsey pulled out and drove off to the highway.

**--- End of Chapter 1**

_A/N: The next chapter will be by Marshi, with detail on what everyone looks like, incase you were wondering. Please stay tuned for more characters that will be met in the next chapters. R&R  
**CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT "AU" MEANS? IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!**_


	2. Abercrombie's Secret

_Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me if I was **the **writer of the Twilight Saga, I would end up with nada, **nothing**!  
In other words, I do not even look like Stephenie Meyer._

_Enjoy!_

**2. Abercrombie's Secret**

**Samantha's Point of View**

"WOAH, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, RETARD!" I screamed. Some bastard just spilled all his food and drink on my _best _friend. Like I was going to let such a thing pass.

People think we're going to be pushovers, but you know what? I prove them wrong. Every time.

I swore I hear one of them mumble something. Nice going… and some name that sounded close to two people…

"Well I'm asking you a question, are you guys deaf?" I questioned throwing paper towels at Kelsey.

Her usually full and curly brown hair was all damp and mussed up. I always idolized Kelsey; she was really pretty… unlike me. As her mother would say she looked like a porcelain doll, she had pale skin like a porcelain doll. She was only a few inches taller than me which made her about five four. She had big dark brown eyes that were always full of love.

Kelsey was blushing a dark shade of red at the time and the blush started to blend her freckles in.

"We apologize for that." The leanest one decided to speak up.

"Okay… don't apologize to me, apologize to Kelsey!" I snarled –very unladylike for me, yes I know- at them and nodded my head toward her.

I finally decided to get look at the guys –who still hadn't replied- and they were **h-o-t**. They were all tall and tanned with rich dark skin and black hair. Each cropped at different lengths. The first thought popped into my head _SEXY MODELS! _

The thought was quickly washed away and I grimaced. I figured out they were probably stuck up and would start getting the Mall Monitors on our asses.

My eyes met with one of the guys and I suddenly felt like I was on cloud nine. Carefree and in heaven. I snapped out of it someone spoke.

"I-I-It's ok-ay." Kelsey stammered. Ugh. She has no backbone to these new people (even if there hot)! She was ogling the guys and I turned back to them. They had a very well defined build as I could tell even in their loose T-shirts and jeans.

So I guess this is what got Kelsey to slur. I have to admit sometimes she could be a stupid blonde **(Marshi's A/N: No offense to blondes, I do in fact have a friend –blonde- that gets 100's on the hardest tests and quizzes)** but I've never seen her speechless.

"We'll pay for it. If you want." the guy –in my point of view- that looked best spoke up.

"That will be less than necessary. Could you go get some more towels? Possibly some… well actually getting some new cloths would be nice." I pointed to the nearest Abercrombie and Fitch.

No I don't like shopping there. Only when I really have to, but even thinking about it is funny. Sending a bunch of hot guys into a girl-infested store, girls who swoon over _Brad Pitt_.

Admitted by even Kelsey and I was pretty sexy.

"Only if you want him to buy some shorts mistaken for a tee shirt." The one that stood in the middle –with the longest hair- snickered.

"Guys. I'm getting a little uncomfortable." Kelsey shrieked. Her white shirt was see-thorough and the drink was sticking all her cloths to her body. Quite uncomfortable.

"Fine, which one of you guys wanna accompany her to the washroom while I go pick out some cloths. Which you guys should totally pay for because it, after all, it is your entire fault." I glared at the one in the center again.

He had sleek jet black hair, and he agreed to going with Kelsey to the washroom. The other two left over would have to go with me. I smirked. I had already creating one of my genius plans that I was I was famous in school for.

"Could I get your names?" I finally realized that we hadn't introduced each other yet.

"I'm Embry Call." said the lean one. He seemed to be a little jumpy and uncomfortable in my presence. My smile grew at that.

"and this is Paul Slater." he shoved his thumb and pointed at the one who I couldn't really look away from. He looked similar to the rest but he just caught my eye. There's also the fact that he _never_ took his eyes off me. He was starting to creep me out.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Samantha Marias." I led them to Abercrombie, oh this was going to be very fun.

**Paul's Point of View**

I had to go _shopping_ with Jacob and Embry. Nothing good can come out of shopping with Jacob and Embry. Emily wanted us to pick some things up, mostly groceries but then, she told us to pick out some clothing.

From our recent shredding of clothing we were running a little low. Especially me.

We were in the mall near 3:30 and I was already bugging out to either leave, tear something apart, or stay good and quite. Guess which one I chose.

I was so bored and in this same old mall there was nothing interesting. I tripped Jacob, quite easily, and his tray just flew out of his hands. Literally.

"WOAH, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, RETARD!" the most beautiful voice I've ever heard screamed.

Jacob glared hard at me while Embry mumbled, "Nice going, you two!"

We both looked up and I saw the most enchanting goddess who took my breath away. The thing is _she_ was only a few feet away from _me_.

An odd feeling rushed through me. All of the sudden it wasn't gravity holding me to the Earth. Nothing but her mattered. She was now what was holding me to the Earth, I felt like I _needed_ her with me. Nothing else would do, I wanted to close the space right now. She became my _everything._ My Imprint.

I let out an audible gasp –only heard by Jacob and Embry- when her smell hit me. She smelled of a refreshing burst of vanilla. Oddly erotic and sexy to me, liking her even further.

"Well I'm asking you a question, are you guys deaf?" she asked throwing paper towels at something. She even looked amazing doing _that_.

My eyes never left her. She had black hair that went only a little past her shoulders. She wore a thick, gray dress that went mid thigh. I frowned when I saw that she was also wearing a very fitting pair of jeans and black Pumas.

"We apologize for that." Embry said in a half mumble.

"Okay, don't apologize to me. APOLOGIZE TO KELSEY!" she screamed her last words motioning her head at something. I didn't even know her eye color and I was falling even deeper in love.

I did realize just now that there was someone beside her. I took a side glance at her and matched her a little to Bella. The brown hair and eyes, and the fact that she was blushing right now.

When I looked back to my imprint she was looking at me. Her eyes a little glazy and held some sort of unknown emotion in them. They were a dark black that seemed to go on and on, deep and endless. She snapped out of it her eyes left mine as she looked to her friend.

"I-t's oka-y." I guess "Kelsey" said.

"We'll pay for it, if you want." I blurted out; I just had to help my imprint –and her friend-.

"That will be less than necessary. Could you go get some more towels? Possibly some… well actually getting some new cloths would be nice." my imprint pointed to a store that I wasn't even paying attention to. My eyes were still glued on her.

"Only if you want him to buy some shorts mistaken for a tee shirt." Jacob snickered next to me. If we weren't right here, right now, with these people, I would explode on him right **now**.

"Guys. I'm getting a little uncomfortable." Kelsey screamed out. It startled me for a bit and took another glimpse at her. She was wet… oh I know that feeling, when the pack goes out it happens.

"Fine, which one of you guys want ta accompany her to the washroom while I go pick out some cloths. WHICH, you guys should totally pay for because it -after all- is all your fault." I saw her glare at Jacob, making want to get him again. Why is she looking at him when she's **my** imprint?

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when Jacob left to go with the other girl to… where ever they were going. Leaving the one I wanted with Embry and me.

A small smile creep up on her face my heart almost stopped. She was if possible even more beautiful than she was before. It did somehow resemble one of those evil grins that villain's use from the movies.

"Could I get your names?" I really wanted to know _hers_.

"I'm Embry Call." I was appalled that Embry had answered before I had. When I saw her grin grow even larger my troubles faded away. I opened my mouth just when Embry stepped in, again.

"and this is," he pointed at me and said my name, "Paul Slater."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Marias!" she had a big burst of energy when she said her name, like it was something she was proud of.

She took us to an:

_**Abercrombie and Fitch**_

And stopped in the front of the store. I looked into the store and I'm sure a look of disgust popped up on my face. It was so _girly._ There was nothing wrong with it, but what were with the nude pictures on the wall?

"You want _us_ to go in _there_?" I asked. Embry was bouncing up and down. He was actually excited to go in there.

"Yes, were going in there. Why would I stop right than?" good point. We walked into another brightly lit room and immediately got dozens of stares. Samantha just smiled and moved on to browse in some isles.

I examined some of the price tags. 100 dollars for a pair of jeans! Good thing Emily was rich. She could afford all these things although I don't know where she got all this money.

"You guys, go look over there. For something that would look good on Kelsey. You can get girl's size either small or medium." she pointed back to some cloths. I gave both her and Embry a glare and went off.

There were only girls in this store. They all drooled at me while I walked pass them. That was disgusting.

What seemed like hours later –only a few minutes- Samantha was satisfied with what Embry picked up, and didn't even consider what I picked out. That got me a little angry but I let it slide.

She then stopped at _**Victoria's Secret**_. Now I was sure my face showed pure horror. The girls in this store would be even worse than in Abercrombie and Fitch! I saw a glimpse of what was awaiting us and Samantha forced us in.

Ushering words of thanks and praise before finally trapping us in there. All the eyes snapped up to us and I started to feel very self-conscious.

Samantha led us to the back of the store where there was really skimpy outfits. I could feel my face burn up while Embry did the same.

"Well you guys, its payback time." She shoved some of the under garments onto me and Embry and let out a terrified screech.

"AHHH! PERVERTS!" she started to scream and her eyes started to tear up. It broke my heart and made me nervous at the same time.

Immediately people –women- started to gather around us and crowded around Samantha.

"Are you okay?"

"What did _they_ do?"

"OH DEAR!"

"EKK!"

"Call security!"

The voices kept going on and on. I figured if we stayed than we would get into big trouble with the police and the pack. I took a firm grip on Embry's shirt and carried him out of the store. Making a dash for it. I looked back at Samantha to see she was still crying with the other women around her, trying to comfort her.

We ran out of the mall and burst out into the forest.

**Kelsey POV**

I was flustered and a little shy to be around this guy. I didn't even know his name and I had a **big **crush on him. This is worse than all the guys I've gone out with before.

"So, you're Kelsey, right?" he said trying to spark up some conversation.

"Yea, you are?" I couldn't quite look him. He was even hotter than Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp. By more than a million times!

"I'm Jacob Black. Call me Jake." he said with a brightening smile.

"Then I should introduce myself fully! I am Kelsey Richards!" I smiled back. He was contagious.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." He pointed at my soaking see thought wet shirt clinging to my body. "I didn't mean to spill my food on you, but that guy back there," he looked back from the direction we came from to see Sam smirking and the guys staring at her. One of her embarrassing plans was coming up. "Paul, tripped me and I ended up letting go of my food. Forgive me?"

Aw! He was so sweet. "Sure."

"So Jake what is it you do for fun?" I asked grabbing my clinging shirt from my stomach feeling very exposed and uncomfortable.

"Here" he took of his t-shirt and held it up for me to put on.

"Oh than you but my shirt is wet and sticky. I turned around so my back was at him and lifted my shirt off. I held my arms up in the air for him to slide his shirt onto me. "Thank-you very very much" I said turning around to see his beautiful chiseled abs. I closed me eyes and cleared my head. I opened my eyes and smiled at him only looking at his face to see him blushing. "So your interests?" I questioned again.

"Umm I don't really know I hang with Embry, Quil and my friends a lot. We go cliff diving. Play Xbox, I don't know a lot of stuff I guess." He laughed a bit. "And you?" he asked looking into my eyes. I looked away feeling my checks burn like they were on fire.

"Um… well I usually hang out with Sam and I like to party, and I like to shop and she takes some encouragement to actually get into it. I like listening to music and dancing. I was in dance classes since I was like three. Um… I like to play Xbox with some friends. I guess pretty much anything that's not boring."

"That's cool. We should play Xbox with each other sometime." He said looking back into my eyes. I broke the eye contact again feeling my face light up like red Christmas lights.

"Yeah defiantly. I could kick your butt." I grinned looking back at him once my face felt normal again.

"You kick my butt, oh come on that is funny!" he winked at me.

"Oh in your dreams little boy!" I laughed at this because he had at least two feet on me.

"Little boy? I have at least two and half feet on you little girl."

"Hah, yes that may be true but girls mature faster than boys so you're screwed." I smiled at him.

I knew Samantha always had an evil plan when people did –unpleasant- things to me. But Jacob did it, and she was getting back on the wrong people. Jacob and I couldn't stop smiling. He was so nice, and attractive…

I took out my RUMOR and sent her a quick Text.

To: Samantha RUMOR

From: Kelsey RUMOR

**Woah? where r u? what did u do 2 the guys?**

To: Kelsey RUMOR

From: Samantha RUMOR

**I cnt believe u have such lil faith in me!**

**I didn do anything-yet.**

**Im at Vicky's secret! When u get here, dun kill my plan!**

To: Samantha RUMOR

From: Kelsey RUMOR

**I no u to well. see u l8r**

**Love!**

We had three phones each. All the same, but with different colors. My RUMOR was a white-gray while hers was a sleek black. I had the pink MUZIQ and she had the black one. She stuck me with the red BLACKBERRY while she took the black. She always got to the black one before I could.

The RUMOR was our pick for the week. By the next week we would use the other phone. Jake took my hand and we sped off to Victoria's Secret. I heard a lot of screaming and commotion in the store.

My stomach lurched when I thought that it could be Sam. I started running full speed but when I got there I burst out in laughter. Samantha was using her fake cry and I looked behind me to see Paul and Embry running out of the store franticly.

Jake was starting to look at me worriedly. I started to whisper to him what had happened. He chuckled and gave me his number and ran off in the direction that Paul and Embry went.

I was so ecstatic; I have Jacob Black's phone number!

I laughed to myself again and put on my worried face and walked in there.

"Samantha!" I rushed up to her and everyone turned there eyes to me. Samantha let a smirk come up on her face before she quickly remembered to put up her crying façade. "Are you okay, WHAT HAPPENED!?" I went along with her act.

"I'm okay now, mommy. I wanna go home." she said like a toddler. She wiped off her fake tears and got up. She apologized for causing a scene and we got out of there.

"Wow. Everyone always falls for that." Sam said with another laugh.

"You made me, like totally, miss my time with Jacob!" she eyed me before speaking again.

"Who is 'Jacob'?" she gave me more questioning glances.

"The guy who spilled stuff on me, I'm like, in love with him." she gaped at me when I said this.

"WHAT!? YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A GUY YOU JUST MET?" she screamed at me.

"Well he likes me too!" I flipped open my phone and showed her his phone number.

"Ni-ce!" she stretched out her word.

**---End of Chapter 2**

_Marshi's A/N: I have really high standards of expectation and i think this is ghastly, no offense to Kelsey. Just the little voice in my head CRITIQUE'S me!!! All the time! And it is never satisfied!  
R&R to make me feel special!  
Hope you enjoyed it, sorry bout the late update._

_Kelsey has been ambused with her job and well... me... hah... the teachers expect **wayyyyy** too much out of me xP_


	3. Phone Calls

_Disclaimer: For every person I have kissed is the amount of thing I own.  
Resulting in two people that I have kissed, and I claim Jacob and Paul!  
Yeah, you get my point, I own Kelsey and Samantha. I **only** own Kelsey and Samantha, okay?_

**Chapter Three: Phone Calls**

**Kelseys Point Of View**

"So my girl, what should we do tonight?" I asked as I was dragging her into the body shop. Samantha was not one to shop unless she wanted to.

"Umm… I have no idea, you?" she stuck her favorite vanilla body wash in the basket.

"Hmm… how about a girls night thing?" I picked up a new lilac body lotion to smell it. "Mm, smell!" I held the bottle up for her to smell.

"Smells good. Get it." she ordered. "So, yeah, that sounds good we can rent movies, pull an all-nighter." She looked at me "Defiantly get some energy drinks so you can have a chance. To at least make it this time." She�gave�me a devilish grin.

"It's not my fault that I need my sleep. I get grumpy." I laughed while grabbing a new face cream.

"OH! I know you get grumpy, but have you forgotten about me?" She laughed at me and restarted, "remember that time when you stayed up all night and Justin and Cody were over and you fell off the couch and you blamed Justin for pushing you?"

"HE DID PUSH ME! He pushed the elbow I was leaning on to hold me up." I said handing the basket to the store clerk. Samantha handed him her bank card. 

"You pay next time okay? Yeah that's what you say. We both know your clumsy enough to have fallen on your own even if you sober!"

"Ha-ha make fun of the klutz. I'll remember that." I said blinking my thick long eye lashes at her with.

"EWW! STOP BATTING YOUR FAKE EYE-LASHES!" she said throwing random objects at me. "They are not FAKE! I only bought fake ones for fun, although I don't know why…" I shot back

"SO! Lets check out Wal-Mart. Do mini make over's tonight." I said after a silence.

"Okay but no make up, I'll do the face mask thing, the nails, the whole cucumber thing hell�I would�even do waxing!" _Waxing is the limit, huh?_ I grinned at her. "And ruin your natural beauty with make-up? That would be awful." I grabbed enough wax to do our eye brows, legs and arm pits. Oh god this was going to be painful.

Samantha had a beauty I would NEVER in life cover up with make-up. She had beautiful deep black eyes that complemented her perfect cheek bones. Her skin was a milky brown shade **(A/N: It means tan!)** I could only wish for. Her full lips were a shade darker than her skin that always was a little glittery without lip gloss. Normally her lips would be a pale purple slash pink.�Her body was tiny and firm. She could eat as much as anything she wanted and wouldn't gain so much as an ounce. She was fairly developed for a fifteen year old. She never saw her self as pretty or beautiful. I wish she could see herself through my eyes then she would know.

"Should we grab some CD's?" She asked while reading the back of a Maroon 5 CD that had the label 'Maroon 5' and 'IT WON'T BE SOON�BEFORE LONG'. In her other hand held the newest Sugarcult CD.

"Yeah defiantly." I said while placing the new Ashley Simpson CD in the cart and a couple of other random CD's by popular bands. After we had picked about 30 CD's we moved onto drinks and snacks. We each got a pop we wanted and three packs of red bulls. We then grabbed a bag of chips each. Of our way to the check out isle I grabbed two packs of smores' pop tarts that were on sale. Once all our items were on the counter being rang through I picked up three magazines and a pack of gum.

"Your total is $543.72" the clerk told us. I handed him daddies card and smiled politely. 

"Wow thanks Kel's that was a lot of money." Sam said while carrying half the bags to my car. 

"Complementary of daddy" I winked at her.

"So he's gone for the weekend again huh?" Sam asked while buckling her seat belt up.

"Yeppers, closing a big deal in Miami." I said pulling into the block buster drive way a couple feet away from the mall.

"So the O.C season four, the eye, step up 2, girl can movie and good luck chuck is due back on Monday. I smiled at her as she handed me back daddies card. 

"Chinese or pizza tonight?" I asked Sam as we pulled out onto the high way.

"Hmm how about Chinese, we had pizza last time.

**Samanthas Point Of View**

"There all done. My turn!" Kelsey looked proudly at my nails.

"Ahhhh, wait! I need a moment for myself!" I said running to the bathroom. I let out a chuckle and took out her phone from my pocket. I had taken it from her before.

She had left her phone, all alone with me, and I hadn't forgot a certain someones phone number. That certain someone also happened to be someone Kelsey likes.

I skimmed through her phone quickly and copied the number to my phone and pushed down on the green button. The phone started to ring off. By the second ring someone picked up.

I reminded me to keep quite while I heard her dialing the main home phone for some Chinese. Someone on the other line spoke up.

"Hullo?" I was sure this was Jacob Black.

"Hello, Jacob." by now Kelsey was listening intently for someone to pick up and get out order.

"This is her, from the mall." I snickered into the phone and he thought he got it.

"Kelsey? You sound different. I guess it's just because you're on the phone. What's up?" Then followed by Jacob shushing something or someone on the other line and people in the background whistling and "ohhh-ing" him. I smirked.

"Oh my god Jake, I LOVE you," Kelsey was waiting on hold for someone to take the order as I said this. My smile grew wider and I continued, blocking her voice out from the phone, "Oh gee, I want you SOOOO bad. I had a dream about you and me. We were on the bed and you were tracing certain anatomy parts." this was really fun, hopefully I would finish before Kelsey put in our order.

"I want to ride you so much. You were in my thoughts since I saw you in the mall. Why don't you come over and bring Paul? We could have a good time…" I whispered and told him our address. "Be over here soon. Please." I hung up. I went to her recent dials and deleted the call to destroy evidence.

I turned her phone off incase he decided to call back. I could not risk something as fun as this. I stepped out of the bathroom to see that Kelsey had just hung up.

Before she turned around I slid her phone onto the couch and sat on the carpeted floor. "Well, My turn." I said with a smug smile.

**---End Chapter 3**

_Marshi: sorry that this chapter is short. I swear the next chapter will be more ACTION filled.  
Swear swear swear, i do not go back on my promises!_


End file.
